


Message received

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Derek, Flirting, Joke Gone Wrong, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Texting, cop!Stiles, mean pranks by Hale sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's drunk.<br/>Very drunk, and that's her defense for doing it.<br/>When the guy asks her number - cute, sexy and into boys and girls - she gives him her brother's number instead.<br/>She expects it to come crashing down when he tries to call her later. Looking forward to see her brother's face.<br/>But he doesn't call.<br/>He sends a text.</p><p>Prompt: This guy/girl gave me her number last night but it's actually yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message received

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't really know much about Cora or Laura from the show, I sort of view them as OOC in this fic.  
> Mostly the sisters think it's a harmless prank, but it's not that harmless at all.
> 
> When Stiles talks about Derek, he uses she because he thinks he's talking to Cora ;)

Stiles smiles as he stretches out in his bed. He’d had a great night, finally getting some time off for the first time in weeks – celebrating after closing a very annoying case. He’d flirted with a girl, Nora something – he doesn’t remember exactly, the place had been noisy – and gotten her number at the end of the night. She laughed a lot – warming up to him after coming across a bit distant at first. She couldn’t stop laughing when she gave him her number, which was sort of weird at first. But she kissed his cheek and he was really liking his odds after that.

He pulls out his phone, scrolling through his phone to find the number named X, and sends off a text.

[…]

[Message received: Hi, it’s me]

Derek frowns at his phone, thinking back for a moment as to who ‘me’ might be.

[Message received: I had a lot of fun last night]

Right. He’d met up with a few friends last night, and they’d introduced him to a potential client looking to perhaps order a commission.

[Message sent:  Me too.]

[Message received: We should meet up again. When are you free?]

[Message sent: I’m free on weekends, you?]

[Message received: Not at the moment. Working weekends.]

[Message sent: I won’t have time off during the week until at least a month.]

[Message received: We’ll just have to wait, I suppose.]

[…]

Derek doesn’t really get why the guy keeps texting him, but it’s – okay. At first he goes along with it, hoping he won’t back out of commissioning a painting of his, but after about a week he starts enjoying the conversation. The guy had been cute, to be honest. He was pretty sure his sister was trying to set him up – it wouldn’t be the first time Laura pulled a stunt like that – but he had been cute. Honestly, Derek would’ve been fine with a one night stand. But then they started talking about art, and he’d said something about looking for a painting for his living room and – well.

After about three days he gets a strange text.

[Message received: what do you do for a living?]

[Message sent: I’m an artist, painter! Remember?]

[Message received: right, sorry!]

“What’s wrong?” Cora asks from the couch as she notices her brother’s confused frown, her knees pulled up her chin as she’s watching a TV-show.

“This guy I’ve been texting, the one who was interested in commissioning a painting? He just asked me what I did for a living” he says, Cora looks up at him and grins widely, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing” she says, not remotely convincing, “Just – funny.”

“Are you up to something?” he asks, Cora giggles and shakes her head, focusing on the TV again and ignoring her brother.

[…]

Derek’s been inspired. He’d been painting a lot, almost non-stop – only pausing to reply to texts – in his studio. When Derek goes out for lunch that afternoon and takes out his phone, he realizes he hadn’t even had a text that day. Which worries him for some reason.

[Message sent: Haven’t heard from you yet! You okay?]

[Message received: Been better. It’s my mom’s birthday!]

[Message received: She died when I was eight.]

[Message received: I miss her a lot.]

[Message received: Normally I visit her grave with my dad, but he couldn’t get off from work. Flu epidemic.]

[Message sent: I’m sorry! I lost my parents when I was fifteen.]

[Message received: Sucks.]

[Message sent: I miss them every day.]

[Message received: I can’t even imagine losing my dad. I used to be terrified of losing him whenever he worked he night shift. He’s the sheriff back home.]

[Message sent: My parents were killed in a robbery! A cop saved me and my sisters before they got to us. We were hiding in the closet upstairs.]

[Message received: My mom had a special kind of dementia. At the end she didn’t even know who I was. Looked at me like I was a stranger.]

[Message sent: My uncle’s like that. Traumatized from the attack. It’s been over ten years now.]

[Message received: It’s scary, isn’t it. Never knowing if they’ll know who you are when you walk in.]

[Message sent: Terrifying!]

[Message received: I have to get back to work. Thanks.]

[Message sent: For what?]

[Message received: For taking my mind off for a few seconds.]

[…]

Scott looks at his friend again. Stiles had started texting the woman a few days ago, and now – every time he got a reply – he got a wide grin on his face.

“You’re falling in love with her, aren’t you?” Scott asks, Stiles shakes his head and bites his lip as his friend gives him a stern look.

“Maybe” he admits reluctantly, “We have a lot in common, I like her. And I can’t help but think that it might – grow into something.”

Stiles smiles stupidly when his phone dings, another message from the mysterious woman.

“Have you figured out her name yet?” Scott asks from across the table, Stiles shakes his head.

“Nope” he says, “But I have a plan. I take her to Starbucks for our first date, and she’ll have to say her name so they can write it on her cup.”

“Or” Scott says, “You can ask her how to spell it, say you think you put it in your phone wrong.”

“That is – a surprisingly genius idea” Stiles says, “I’ll do that. Tonight.”

[…]

Stiles is falling hard for her. It’s bad – so very bad. He doesn’t even remember this person’s name. And sometimes the conversation derails him because of a certain reply. She mentions her sisters being way too involved in her love life. She talks about an ex-girlfriend that went completely crazy, to which Stiles doesn’t judge at all. He just didn’t know she was bi, since she didn’t mention it when he told her he was into both. But the worst is that he still doesn’t know her name, and he feels kind of bad about it. Thing is, when you text, you don’t really use names. So he decides to use Scott’s advice.

[Message sent: Can you send me your name again? I think I might have misspelled it when putting it into my phone.]

[Message received: just how you say it.]

[Message sent: which is how?]

[Message received: Derek Hale]

Stiles frowns at his phone. Okay – that is strange. He might have been drunk that night, but he’s pretty sure he would’ve noticed the lack of boobs. Sure, he doesn’t discriminate, he can date either way, but still. He wasn’t really expecting it.

[Message sent: Is this a joke?]

[Message received: What?]

[Message sent: Did she give me a fake number? Are you in on it or something?]

[…]

 

Derek stares at the message.

“Did she give me a fake number?”

He frowns again, glancing up to see Cora hunched over a book. His phone dings again, five times in a row, causing his sister to look up curiously.

[Message received: is this a joke to you? Flirting with guys and give them a fake number? Stringing them along?]

[Message received: or did you steal her phone and thought it was funny to make me fall for you?]

[Message received: I mean, I was drunk. But I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed if you were a guy.]

[Message received: At least, you told me you were. It told you I was bi, so I don’t see why. If it’s really you – you’re one hell of a cross dresser.]

[Message received: Are you still there?]

Derek feels his blood boil as he reads the messages, everything slowly falling into place as he looks up and meets his sister’s eyes. He walks over to her, slamming the phone down on the table and giving her his deadliest glare.

“Are you – did you do this?” he asks, “Did you flirt with some guy and gave him my number? Don’t fucking lie to me, Cora.”

“What?” she says, looking at him innocently, “I never said I would give him _my_ number!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he shouts, “You _don’t_ mess with people like that, Cora! Fuck, I’m your _brother_ , for crying out loud.”

“Hey – Laura was in on it too” she says, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, “Besides – you _like_ him. I don’t see what the problem is!”

“You – what the – seriously?” he growls, making her take a step back as she realizes she might have taken it a bit too far, “You and Laura are going to apologize to this man. Oh my god, I cannot believe you did this! That you even let it drag on for this long. Cora – it’s been two fucking weeks!”

“I – I’m sorry” she says quietly, “I – I just got a bit carried away and I – you’re right. I should’ve -.”

She’s interrupted by Derek’s ringtone and he picks up.

[…]

Stiles stares at his phone, waiting for a reply for ten minutes before deciding to call him and give this guy a piece of his mind. He feels betrayed, cheated on, humiliated. He’d bared his soul to this person, talked about his mother. About how scared he was afterwards of losing his dad whenever he worked nights. He talked about coming out. They both did. Which surprises him. Did this guy just make up stuff about himself? Did he just say things to get to Stiles – to make him fall in love? Because even though he wouldn’t call it love, he was pretty well on his way to it.

So he makes a choice and hits the dial button, calling the number and waiting for the other guy to pick up.

“What?” a gruff voice replies rather angrily – which, seriously?

“Don’t you fucking talk like that to me, asshole” the voice on the other side of the line replies, “You’re the one who’s been lying to me about who you are.”

“Oh” Derek sighs, “Actually, I just discovered this was all my sister Cora, who will be punished severely.”

“Hey! I said I was sorry” he hears a woman shout on the background.

“Get the fuck out, Cora” he shouts back, “Or I swear to god – I will.”

There’s some shouting and the sound of a door slamming, followed by a deep sigh.

“Look – uhm – I don’t even know your name” the guy – Derek, apparently – says, he sounds defeated and tired.

“It’s Stiles” he says, “Don’t even ask – please.”

“Okay, Stiles” he says, and there’s a clear strain in his voice, “I’m so, very, _very_ sorry about this. My sisters – well – they’re a bit _overbearing_ about me. And they think they’re helping me by pulling shit like this.”

 […]

“So you – you weren’t in on this?” he asks, his voice slightly shaking. And Derek almost breaks at the vulnerability of the question. Stiles had bared his soul to him, shared personal things to someone he thought he’d met. He’d started to fall in love, and Derek had too.

“No, I wasn’t” he says, “Look – uhm. I - I’ve really enjoyed talking to you these past two weeks. I’m going to talk to my sisters, make them apologize to you for this shit. If you – unless you just want to pretend this never happened. I would understand if you did.”

“I – I really enjoyed talking to you as well, Derek” Stiles says, “I appreciate you wanting to do that. I’m just confused as to why you replied, who did you think I was?”

“My other sister, Laura? She set me up with some guy who wanted to buy a painting of me” Derek says, “I thought you were him.”

“I see” Stiles replies, Derek can hear him sitting down and rubbing a hand over his face, “This is seriously fucked up. How angry are you at your sisters?”

 “Extremely!” Derek replies, “Why?”

“Would you like to get back at them for this stunt?” he asks, only slightly hesitant.

“That depends, what did you have in mind?” he asks, not sure what to expect from the man.

“Did you know that it’s illegal to give out someone’s personal information without their knowledge or consent?” he asks, Derek frowns – not sure how that would help them get back at his sisters.

“I didn’t – but I don’t see how that helps us” he says uncertainly, “I mean – I doubt a cop would arrest them, and I don’t really want to put my sisters in jail.”

“Here’s a fun fact about me, Derek” he says, sounding almost gleefully, “I am a homicide detective. I have some pull, some friends – some favors to cash in. But I will not go for it unless you agree to it. So – what do you think?”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Derek asks, “Because I am definitely open to suggestions.”

[…]

“Shut the fuck up, Laura” Derek comments as he gives her a slight shove, “You owe him an apology, to his face. He’s waiting for us.”

“I can’t believe you’re chaperoning” Cora says sullenly, “It’s almost like you don’t trust us to actually do it.”

“I don’t” Derek informs them as he holds the door to the coffee shop open. Stiles had chosen the location, since a friend of him works there, and he looks around. He’s curious to find out what the man looks like, he’d only gotten some vague descriptions from his sister – who had been equally drunk when giving Stiles’ the phone number that night. He’d sent a text describing his outfit – a dark jeans with a blue button up shirt and his badge pinned to his belt. He looks around the place before spotting the man and freezing mid step. Because this man is – breathtaking. He’s maybe two years younger than Derek, but he’s lean and has clear muscle definition. He’s pale, but not sick looking, and has moles scattered on his skin. And when he looks up and meets Derek’s eyes his breath actually stops for a second because this man had the most beautiful eyes Derek had ever seen, and Stiles’ jaw drops before he quickly collects himself and stalks over to them – reminding Derek to stick to the script.

“Oh my god, Cora” Derek hisses, “He’s a cop? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” Laura mumbles, although she doesn’t sound so sure of herself.

“Look – Stiles – I’m really sorry about this whole thing” Derek starts, he stops when Stiles raises his hand and turns towards his sisters.

“You think this is funny?” he asks, turning towards Derek, “Impersonating someone else? You know that's illegal right?”

“Derek didn’t even know” Cora comments, looking surprised when Stiles turns towards Derek instead of her and Laura.

“And you expect me to believe that?” he snorts, signaling another cop behind him, “Yeah – he’s the guy!”

“What?” Laura looks at them, completely shocked, “What are you doing.”

“I’m having him arrested” Stiles says, “Isn’t that obvious?”

Stiles cuffs him, leading him to the car and loading him into the back of the car.

“So – are they still looking?” Derek asks as Stiles takes the seat behind the wheel.

“They are standing shocked on the sidewalk” Stiles says with a smirk, “Hope the handcuffs aren’t too tight.”

“Nah – I’ve been handcuffed before. I’m used to it.” he says, immediately blushing by the indication of his comment as Stiles laughs under his breath.

“Good to know” he remarks, “So – I was thinking we drive for a bit and have a drink somewhere before calling your sisters. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

[…]

“So – what is the plan exactly?” Derek asks a few minutes later as they’re sitting across each other at the table, sharing a coffee.

“They believe you got arrested. Get them to come post bail for you” he starts, “When they arrive it’s to find out you weren’t really arrested.”

 “Can’t wait to see their faces” Derek says, then pauses for a second, “I hope you’re not disappointed though – I mean – you did want to go out with my sister.”

“Maybe a bit” he shrugs, “But that kind of flew out the window as soon as you walked in. I mean – I only wanted to date her because of the texts and conversations we had. And – to be honest – you’re a lot nicer to look at.”

“Oh – I see” he bites his lip, avoiding Stiles’ eyes as he suddenly feels nervous for some reason.

“Are you? Disappointed, I mean” he asks hesitantly, as if he’s afraid of the answer, “I know I’m not – I don’t really know where we go from this, to be honest. I already know so much about you, and I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone. It’s just -.”

“Complicated?” Derek supplies, Stiles nods with a weak smile.

“Very” he agrees, “So – where do we go from here?”

“I’d say coffee is a good start” Derek says, “And I was thinking about checking out that art exhibit today – the one you told me about last week.”

“I still have tickets for that” Stiles replies, “If you wouldn’t mind the company.”

“I wouldn’t” Derek smiles – bright and brilliantly, “mind the company – at all.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story.  
> If you didn't, sorry for taking those minutes of your life you will never get back.  
> If you did, let me know :)
> 
> Also, you can expect a new fic on Thursday, since that will be my 1YEAR anniversary on AO3


End file.
